


Not to An Angel

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Fluff, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Cas, V many cuddles, pornstar!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 23:17:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5947063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel may or may not be using Jimmy Novak's name to be a pornstar, Sam and Dean may or may not discover the true use of Castiel's free-time through Charlie, and this may or may not lead to an overdue fuck between dean and Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not to An Angel

Things like this weren't to happen to an angel.

Castiel's sweating hands rubbed against the face of his pantsuit, the scorch of his rosy cheeks able to heat the room. He looked to Dean as a child who'd been caught participating in wrong-doings, prepared for chiding.

"You gonna explain this to me, _Jimmy_?" Dean asked in a disciplinary tone, hands resting upon his hips as his mother did often.

Castiel silently cursed Charlie for her outstanding knowledge of the sex industry.

"This can't be Castiel," she avowed as the angel approached, "this is Jimmy Novak."

Sam raised an eyebrow to her, "you know Jimmy?"

Charlie simply nodded, shrugging a tad with a hand pocketed. She wore a coy smile. "Every inch of him, yeah."

Things like this shouldn't have to be discussed with an angel.

"Every inch?" Sam restated quizzically, though Dean still thought on the previous question.

"Yeah, since he's in–"

Cas cleared his throat, body flushing.

Standing before Dean, he felt like such a fool. His mind was spinning, the seraph loosening his crisp tie, and though he did not breathe, he felt suffocated.

Dean's eyebrows found each other, but soon relaxed, his skin poised. "Nah, Jimmy died a while back, Cas is just bunkin' in his meat-suit."

The brunet was fascinated by the curve of his shoe; the black toecap nicely shined, although his laces were crooked. His anxiety—depicted in a blush—only elevated when Dean called for him once more, his threat parental.

"But he posted a video last week..." Both Sam and Dean's eyes met Cas' stature, but the angel's head was already ducked to conceal his fear.

Castiel finally met Dean's eyes, his own young and apologetic. "You told me to be open to human experiences–"

"Yeah, loosen up, not become the next Magic Mike!"

The angel allowed Dean to continue, considering he didn't understand the allusion made.

"See?" Charlie directed her finger to the screen with pride swelling in her chest. "Right there, 'Jimmy Novak, but better known as–'"

"' _Angel_?'" Dean retorted, slamming the laptop shut. He and Castiel were left alone, Sam having stated that Cas was, "your angel, not mine."

Charlie insisted she'd stay, but all were against it.

"I... I found it suitable."

Dean's hands reached to strangle the out-of-reach brunet, eventually closing his fists in frustration. Instead, he tried to be patient with Cas, eyes closing as he sighed. "...Do you like it?"

Castiel's head cocked to the side in his bemusement, eyes sweeping the floor. "I don't understand," he stated.

Dean's ears flushed at the rim, momentarily biting his lip and crossing his arms. "Do you like it? I..." He huffed. "I mean the, uh–the sex."

Castiel, in his shock, looked to the blond, eyes wide. "I... Well..." He shifted in his spot, the question unexpected. It didn't take him too long to relax, though, speaking his hobby. "I do. I mean, I wouldn't engage in the act if I didn't."

Dean's libido spiked with each image attached to "Jimmy's" account biography.

The seraph stood before the camera with a man's back displayed just under his build, lips presumably wrapped around Castiel's member. Cas' thick fingers were fisted in the individual's raven-coloured hair, free hand pushing back his own locks from his amused eyes, the position of his body allowing the skin of his torso to stretch; his glimmering abs defined, along with the muscles of his arms.

Feelings like such shouldn't be towards an angel.

"Je–just turn it off," Dean murmured, the pads of his fingers rubbing at his closed eyes.

It wasn't due to his appall. How could Dean be disgusted by the deep, clean cut of Cas' hip bones? The small tease of tongue that rested exposed in between his pretty pink lips, or–?

"I wouldn't see you as the handicap-match type," he admitted. Seeing Cas' eyes narrow a tad-bit more, as if such a thing would aid him to understand the reference, he explained. "I mean, the orgy type."

Castiel shrugged modestly, "it's nothing I can't handle..."

Dean could see it: Cas wasn't saying all that he felt to. "What?" He inquired. "Don't give me that look, you know what I'm talking about."

Cas' tongue lapped over his bottom lip before pursing them, his shoulders hunched forward. "It's not my favourite, is all."

The hunter raised a brow, insisting he go on. He kept his eyes focused on Cas', not his spit-slick lips or the bob of his Adam's apple when he spoke. No, he kept his eyes right on the angel's, hoping he didn't notice how dark his own had grown.

"What's your favourite, then?"

Castiel hesitated.

"Am I gonna have to ask again?"

Castiel's gaze hesitantly met Dean's.

"Cas–"

"I like dominance."

 _Oh, God,_ the blond thought, taking a shuddered breath through his nose, throat dry.

One's amusement held towards sex shouldn't have been so high for an angel.

"I enjoy taking care of people," Castiel further explained, "I wouldn't find such ministrations any different."

Dean didn't realize he was holding his breath until the angel called his name. "We don't have to speak about it if you have no desire to–"

"No," Dean insisted, eyes then cast to the floor. "N-no, it's just a lot to, uh, process."

Castiel nodded in understanding, not exactly invading the hunter's space. It couldn't be invasion if Dean wanted him there.

"If you feel that I should desist my actions, I completely understand," he said, his eyes firm as they met the blond's. "I respect your opinion."

Dean bit down on his tongue, fighting the urge. Oh, but how desperate he was to feel Cas' hands on him, to feel Cas' breath ghost over his neck... He was oblivious to the fact that he'd grasped the brunet's coat until he felt Cas' eyes follow.

He didn't let go.

Castiel's baby blue eyes didn't miss a beat, fastened on Dean's. The hunter didn't meet his gaze, though; no, they instead studied his lips.

"Dean."

Dean's hand only clutched tighter to the materiel, hearing the drop of Cas' addictive voice. It wasn't just a sudden act that they would soon overlook. This was a life-altering decision, one that would either make or break everything that Dean and Cas were.

"Are you sure you want this?"

Dean's gaze slowly found Cas', mouth wordless but gaping. He managed a whisper.

"Please."

Castiel didn't object. He took his time, fingers swift as they removed his trench coat, tossing it on the cherrywood desk. He repeated the same motion for his suit and dress shirt until the top of his build was unclothed. He noticed the clench and unclench of  Dean's fingers while watching him undress, standing in front of the blond.

Cas' fingers carded through Dean's soft locks, running down the nape of his neck and shoulders. His hands were gentle, meeting Dean's and planting them on his body.

"Don't be afraid to touch," Castiel advised, hearing the hunter release pent-up air.

Dean took the opportunity once given, hands falling from Cas' chest to his waist, willing the angel closer into his body. He allowed Cas to remove his top, their gentle breaths filling the room

Castiel's hand cupped Dean's cheek, allowing him to close his eyes as he brushed their lips together slightly. His fear subsided, hearing the hunter gasp ever-so-gently at the contact.

"Are you sure you want this?" He repeated, breath lingering over the blond's sweating lips.

"Please."

His head screamed a number of fears and expectations– God, so many things were riding on this– their ability to hunt could be tarnished– if could he ever tell Sam about this– hell _how_ he would tell Sam about this, if it really came down to it– but was silenced, warm lips pressed to his own.

Such profanity shouldn't be done with an angel.

Castiel felt as Dean's fingers threaded themselves in his hair, the brunet nibbling at Dean's bottom lip until his mouth opened for Castiel's tongue. He licked into the blond's mouth, hands tightening around Dean's waist, beckoning him closer. Shivers ran down his spine from the joyous sensation, only urging him to release a gentle whimper.

It was all he had ever asked for: the roaring heat between their rubbing skin and clashing of tongues, the clacking of teeth from their anticipation to taste one another, their short breaths and sighs of pleasure, the whole show.

Dean's feelings were no less intense, melting under the slight sting of Cas' tugs to his hair, cheeks flushed from his loss of breath, wanting to give it all to the angel. His thighs quivered, Cas' slotted in between his own, rubbing ever-so-gently against his member. He felt the dip of his back meet the end of the cherrywood desk, Cas' lips parting from his own, only to trail downwards; pressing hot, open-mouthed kisses down his neck.

Cas' touch was something ineffable; to even fathom it rattled Dean's brain and tickled his core. It was—to put in words that still did no justice—as if Cas were heavy rain against his skin: touch gentle, but enough to make him alive, aware of nothing more. Then, suddenly, it was all too much, overwhelming and drenching him; capturing his very being until he was completely surrounded in Cas' element.

The pads of his fingers swept the hunter's skin, swiftly removing each article of clothing from his body as he moved with Dean's descending build.

He queried against Dean's ear, "what's your policy on marking?" Fingers teasing the waistband of Dean's underwear.

Dean tripped on his words, having missed a beat before responding. "Anythin' below the collar," he rasped. They hadn't gotten anywhere and yet the hunter was wrecked, eyes blown and erection swelling.

"Noted."

Castiel then caught the skin of Dean's collarbone between his teeth, biting down until he felt the rumble in Dean's throat, Adam's apple jerking as he groaned. The sound was a great enough reward to send jolts to his cock, eager to be of assistance to the hunter.

The angel should have taken Dean's impatience into consideration, hearing his whines grow with each cool skim of Castiel's fingers against the human's thighs. He loved analyzing each freckled area, firmly grasping the meat on the inner thigh whislt Dean's bottoms fell round his ankles. He heard the muffled clap of something against the table, figuring the blond had propped himself on his elbows. He was too busy to find out.

The rush of sin should not have felt so good to an angel.

Castiel was sure he'd spent a grand mass of their time simply staring at the beauty of Dean's body and soul, gracious that he was given permission to even spare a glance at the wondrous sight. His hands didn't miss a single dip or crevasse, eyes darkened at the majesty that was his hunter.

"Uh, Cas?" Dean called, eyes to the ceiling. "It's gettin' painful watching you hover over me and not _do_ anything."

The seraph understood the concealed plea. With that, Castiel spawned a small bottle of lube, slicking his fingers and planting small droplets to Dean's erection.

The thought Dean had earlier—Cas having admitted his preferred position—had returned with a vengeance, unmasking itself at the rut Dean's of his member into the brunet's hand. Cas wasn't kidding when he'd claimed to enjoy helping people, because his interest in the field was surely depicted in each pump. _Fuck_ , his hands were so _soft_ and _warm_ and _careful_ and all of Dean's thoughts were once again knocked to the ground at the breathtaking feeling of Cas' lips against his inner thigh; brushing against the flesh, invisibly marking him.

Dean's legs were trembling, having endured enough of Cas' wet kisses to make him _see_ numb. The angel was fucking with his brain and didn't seem to care; then again, Dean didn't seem to mind. He'd nearly touched himself, unable to handle the long, torturous wait, but Cas knew Dean better than Dean knew Dean.

Such a talent should not have been given to an angel.

Castiel's tongue first met Dean's slit, slow as it dug in slightly, only to pull away afterward. His lips appeared rough, but how they were soft, like silk running over flesh. His hand—the other that wasn't busy rubbing at one of Dean's sensitive nipples—worked at the base of his cock, cheeks hollow as they wrapped around the head of his cock.

Dean blinked rapidly because this was _Cas._ The man hovering over him, half-naked and swallowing down his cock—which, _shit_ , it felt heavenly—was the same one he'd thought about day-in and day-out, having made his knuckles go white with the urge to break the space between them. The same man he'd yearned to mend air with, who had saved his life time and time again with no discord or demand in return. That man was not only Castiel, but was an angel— _his_ angel—with him then and there.

"Stop," he managed, not having spared a glance to the brunet. Dean knew Cas would comply, and that he did.

"Is something wrong?" Castiel asked, meeting Dean's eyes as the hunter sat up.

"I can't do this."

His eyes then widened, hands up in defence. "I mean, not–not here."

Castiel nodded, although quite surprised that Dean had thought to change their setting. He'd thought, if such a thing were ever to happen, that Dean would rather the speed and heat of it all. Perhaps he'd looked at it from Jimmy's perspective rather than his own.

"You're... I..."

"You want this to be special."

Although the idea closed Dean's throat and heated his skin to an embarrassing extent, Cas still managed to understand. Plus, the words sounded so goddamn good out of his mouth, rather than his own; at least, that's what the hunter thought.

Dean met the angel's eyes with a demure nod, cheeks darkened. He looked to their hands, Cas' at his side, the blond's fingers brushing Cas' with the hint of a shrug. "Well, yeah," he murmured, "I want you to know that I like you and not 'Jimmy' or anything..."

The seraph's breath caught, but he managed a small smile, fingers tucked under Dean's chin to tilt his head upwards and align their gazes. "I know now," he said simply, capturing the hunter's lips in a slow, more careful kiss.

That was the one, there was no doubt in Dean's mind. The kiss pulled at his core, inverted his perception of all that was and woke every cell in his body. His legs locked Cas in, along with his arms, which slowly snaked around the nape of the angel's neck.

Castiel's hands ran down Dean's chest, cupping the cheeks of Dean's bum and flying them to a more comfortable space.

Dean slowly pulled away, although he already knew where they were. The strangely pleasant feeling of scratchy cotton met his back, inferring that they were in his room. If that wasn't confirmation enough, Castiel allowed him to sit up and embrace the four walls.

"I thought to take us out of the bunker, but I wanted you to be in your element," he said sheepishly.

It may have been his room, but it didn't seem much like it. Dean's mouth had gone dry, seeing the only source of light they'd gained that night was from the candles Cas seemed to have lit before his mind could even process a single thought. They were scattered along his dresser and nightstand, enhancing the warmth of Cas' eyes.

"You didn't have to–" he began, only to be silenced with a gentle squeeze to their suddenly intertwined hands.

"I wanted to," Castiel said softly but firmly. He knew how difficult it was for Dean to think that anyone could possibly treat him to something, that he was _special_ , leading the angel to kiss Dean's freckled shoulder and along his neck, ending his trail just in front of his ear. "Seriously."

Dean shuddered under Cas' lips, biting on the inside of his lip as he pulled away. He couldn't say no to that, not those eyes.

"Now," the brunet said lightly, fingers mapping each part of Dean's muscular back, "let me do what 'Jimmy' does best~."

The blond managed a coy smile at that.

Dean's fingers found the nape of Cas' neck once more, back against the sheets once more as he moved with his– well, he didn't know what to call Cas at the moment. Hunting-buddy didn't seem to roll of his tongue the same way anymore. Especially not when the angel was back in his previous position, having slung Dean's legs over his shoulders with tongue teasing the underside of his cock.

It was magnificent, Castiel finally able to hear _his_ name being chanted rather than Jimmy's. And how magnificent it sounded, having to hear the words with Dean's whiskey-soiled voice until it had become a prayer—a promise. It only drove him further.

Mouth stretching around Dean's length, Castiel's head bobbed fairly quick, Dean's fingers threaded in his hair as his ministrations continued. Castiel made sure his gaze was locked on the hunter's with each suckle, wanting Dean to _writhe_ when it was over.

What Cas didn't know was Dean was over the fucking moon, watching Cas work his cock so nicely. No, 'nice' wasn't the word, in fact, it was far from it.

Castiel could be classified as anything but 'nice' when he sucked Dean off, brutally filthy in his methods. His stormy-blue eyes never blinked, gargling on the blond's thickness, almost amused as Dean's tip tickled at the back of his throat. He'd rock his head, just a tad, to allow Dean to feel the _agony_ that came with his immense pleasure.

"Oh, fuck~," Dean hissed, extremely tempted to rut into the angel's mouth, only to be restricted by Cas' unyielding hands that kept his hips grounded. "Just like that~..."

One day, Castiel would allow Dean control, but such a thing was not to happen that night. All that was on his agenda was to please the hunter, to let him relax for a moment.

Dean threw his head backwards, sure he'd leaked pre-cum into the brunet's mouth at the wet, vulgar sound that came with Cas slowly pulling off of his cock.

" _Shit_ , Cas, that was just unfa-air~," he said, voice broken as soon as he realized the angel still had a few tricks to showcase.

The brunet lapped up the saliva, earning another tremulous moan from the hunter, the smallest hint of a smile on his pretty pink lips.

 _That cynical little bastard_ , Dean thought, watching Cas tease the space between his cock and sack, groans rasped.

The hunter's fingers fisted themselves deeper in Cas' hair, free hand in his own locks to keep himself from exploding. Where had all of this come from? More importantly, how did he keep himself from this fantasy for so long? He constantly ignored the idea, no matter how it rattled his brain at night and gnawed on his limbs. This was far overdue, and there was no doubt that Dean would take everything given to him, maybe even return the favour if all didn't crash before his eyes.

The breath was knocked out of Dean's being, feeling the angel's sneaky fingers rub at his whining hole. It forced a plaintive cry from his lips, back arching off of the bed as he felt them slip in.

It wasn't as if Cas was quick about it, either. No, he drew it out, digits still as they filled him, then pulled out almost completely. It tore at his insides, each piece of his sweating body scolding hot, and not by will; Cas just _did_ this to him, and all he was able to do was hold on for his dear life.

Although Cas still had a hand on Dean's hip, nothing stopped the blond from at least attempting to meet the steady rhythm of his fingers. "C-Cas," he pleaded, "can't take this pace."

Castiel couldn't neglect his cock any longer, hearing Dean's pleas, therefore pulling himself out and rocking into his hand. He moaned heavily, vibrating lips meeting the fingers submerged in Dean's hole.

The hunter gaped, moans choked as he backed himself into Cas' working digits and tongue. Cas' fingers split inside of him, giving the seraph just enough space to slot his tongue in between, rubbing against his rim messily and licking at his insides. Dean's toes curled, head sinking deeper into the sheets in both ecstasy and pain. It only grew worse, this tortuous healing, the brunet then adding another finger and speeding his pace. The shift in tempo was so slight, but _fuck_ could Dean feel it, crying out desperate pleas.

"Mmn, fuck~!" Dean whined, unable to watch without nearly reaching his peak.

Castiel pulled away a tad, looking at Dean's wrecked exterior and licking his lips. "Dean," he said softly, managing to be louder than the blond's vociferous pants, "tell me what you want."

Although Dean's body had exceeded the amount of heat its ever amounted to, his cheeks brewed flames at the demand. He groaned in response, a hand pulling at his own hair for insoluble reasons.

Castiel allowed his fingers to rub at Dean's prostate, watching the hunter's eyes widen and breath stop, a strained sob expelled from his lips.

"Cas~," Dean moaned, "please, plea-se~."

The angel pressed.

Dean's body jerked forward, yearning touch from the warm pads of Cas' meaty fingers and _holy shit_ he needed to cum more than anything but Cas wasn't going to give him what he wanted unless he was good.

"'Wanna be fucked~," he peeped, eyes squeezed shut to hold off his orgasm. He wanted Cas first, he _needed_ Cas first.

"By my fingers?" Castiel asked.

Dean shook his head, flexing the muscles of his thighs in self-restriction of movement.

"Then by what, Dean?"

The blond only spoke the tongues of arousal, whimpering breathlessly. He felt Cas' digits slow down, running along his prostate as if they had all the time in the world.

"By what?"

"Your cock," Dean spat in a groan, able to hear the angel's smile. "Please, 'm gonna explode if I don't get fucked ri'now."

Such satisfaction shouldn't have washed over an angel.

Castiel removed his fingers, hearing Dean's hiss from the loss and caressing his jaw with his thumb. It was only when Dean's mouth opened up that the brunet got an idea, fingers grazing the hunter's swollen lip. He slipped the wet digits into Dean's equally wet mouth, watching his lips envelop them and suck. The view sent blood rushing to his erection, the brunet's stomach flipping. He could've came from that image alone, but nothing congested his mind more than working himself into Dean's tight hole. He wasn't going to let the moment pass him.

"You're stunning, Dean, working on my fingers like this," he whispered, watching the blond's cheeks darken and eyes depart from his own, putting his focus on pleasuring the seraph. One day, Dean would know it was an honour to be in his presence. Even though Castiel was a being of heaven, Dean defined the sacred place with each aspect of who he was.

With that, he pulled his fingers from the blond's eager mouth, watching the saliva detach from Dean's plump lips and onto the trio of his fingers. He juggled on whether Dean was ready to meet eyes during their... _Experience_ , deciding to flip the human over.

"Would you like it better this way?" He asked Dean fingers mapping the stars of his skin.

He took the presentation of Dean's perked ass as a yes, spreading his cheeks apart with a hand and spawning a condom to roll down his length. He tossed the wrapping, thumb running over the hunter's hole one more before he lined up with the blond.

"Do you want this?"

The brunet felt himself automatically break into a sweat, seeing Dean hesitate. This night had brought them many things, but if Dean wasn't ready then–

"So badly~."

Castiel wished he could've seen Dean's face, his own flushed as he braced Dean's hips, cautiously pushing in midway.

The two moaned simultaneously, the brunet pushing deeper into the hunter with the steady roll of his hips. It was ground-shaking, how perfect it felt to be engulfed in Dean. He felt almost dream-like, hoping the moment wasn't simply a figment of his imagination. Castiel stopped once he fit himself into Dean's hole, allowing Dean to adjust around him, only for Dean to fucking _growl_ at him, pushing against his thickness with a huffed moan.

"Don't stop~," Dean urged weakly, head buried in his crossed arms. "'M so close, please~..."

Castiel slammed into Dean at the words, blood pounding in his ears as he fucked himself further into the hunter. He could feel the tremble of Dean's thighs, holding one up to get a better angle, drilling into the blond's prostate. His head lolled forward, the brunet feeling his orgasm draw nearer with each wet sound of his hips smacking into the human.

A blissed sound erupted from Dean's chest, drool pooling from his lips in utter satisfaction. "H-harder, please~..." He murmured, only to be met with a hard thrust into his prostate. The impact managed to make Dean's voice waver, nipples rubbing against the coarse bed sheets.

"Does this feel good, Dean?" The angel purred, fingers threaded in the blond's hair to push him farther onto his shaft.

"Y-yes, ah, yes~," he hummed, spine arching and stomach like a hearth, built up with heat. His orgasm was so close, skin peeling sweat and he couldn't bite his tongue before the words slipped.

"Dean, are you sure?" Castiel asked, voice throaty, gruff and scratchy and sending shivers up Dean's skin.

The blond could only nod, whining gently as Cas pulled out, helping the hunter on his back.

 _Holy shit_ , he thought, meeting Cas' ruined being. His hair was slick and tousled from the pull of his fingers, cheeks almost as vibrant as his swelled lips. His muscles shone in the candlelight, body heaving and blue eyes blown, drowning in affection. Dean was sure he appeared the same, but _fuck_ did it work on Cas.

The loss of breath shouldn't have been possible for an angel.

Castiel couldn't resist, lips meeting Dean's with the entwine of their fingers. He moved with the blond then, free hand against Dean's left shoulder, gentle yet firm as they searched each other internally.

This was his hunter, and sure as the heavens was Castiel Dean's angel.

Dean felt his legs slot around the seraph's waist, feeling Cas fill him up once more and begin to rock. With the dance of their bodies, Dean began to see white, and with a cry between their lips, he came warm spurts of cum.

Castiel followed soon after with a rattled gasp, head buried in the dip of Dean's shoulder as he collected his breath. Once down from his high, he eased himself out of Dean's hole, snapping his fingers to rid them of their messes. As soon as he did, the seraph felt Dean's eyes on him, meeting the blond's gaze and slipping both of his hands into Dean's. He laid down, Dean nuzzling up to his warm body and sighing fondly.

"'M sorry," Dean said suddenly, eyes fixed on the brunet's when his head cocked to the side. "For yelling at you, I shouldn't have." His thumb caressed Cas' knuckles, breath ghosting over the angel's skin. "You have the right to do whatever you want with your life, no one gets to choose that 'cept you."

Castiel kissed Dean's brow, a smile having caught his lips. "Thank you, Dean," he whispered, "and I'm sorry, too."

"You should be."

Castiel pouted, "how so?"

Dean grinned before biting his lip, a leg hiking up Cas' and knotting them together. "Because we would've had sex years ago," he said, enamoured with the brunet's laugh.

"Then I am _extremely_ sorry," he corrected, hands moving to rest on the dip of Dean's back. "And I can only try to make it up to you."

Though Cas' expression was serious, the truth was all in his playful eyes, a smirk plastered on Dean's face. "And how are you going to do that~?" He asked, humming when Cas captured his lips in a kiss.

"We'll think of something," he muttered against their working mouths, squeezing Dean's ass and hauling him on top of his hips.

Sure, none of what had passed was to be considered "angelic" in Heaven's terms, but perhaps Castiel found something far more heavenly to dedicate his life to.

"So, have you two two worked things o–? _Oh, God_!"

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't use my Father's name while Dean and I have–"

"Sam! Get _out_!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you enjoyed that little idea! This was my first work, which is probably obvious to most of the writers here. Please let me know if you liked it, if you didn't. All constructive criticism is appreciated!  
> -K


End file.
